Hetalia Around the World
by lolsugerplums45
Summary: Join all your favorite countries as they try to be cooperative but always fail at that matter. There will be lots of humor, romances, perverted Francis, and... Iggy what are you doing? Anyways be sure to support what country you like. Ve Ciao!
1. Prolouge

**HELLO PEOPLE! I'm the one and only Lolusugerplums45! So on Spring Break a friend texted me saying to check out some anime called Hetalia: Axis Powers, now I'm totally hooked. (no worries I"ll still go on with my Sonic stories) Now without any interruptions I give you... * drum-roll please* HETALIA: AROUND THE WORLD!**

**England- Arthur Kirkland**

**America- Alfred F. Jones**

**France- Francis Bonnfroy **

**Germany- Ludwig Beilschmidt**

**Japan- Kiku Honda (Honda, Kiku)**

**China- Yao Wang (Wang, Yao)**

**N. Italy- Feliciano Vargas**

**S. Italy- Lovino Vargas**

**Russia- Ivan Braginski**

**Canada- Matthew Williams**

**Greenland- Alicia(Alice) Drebbis**

**Prussia- Gilbert ****Beilschmidt**

**Hungary- Elizabeta Héderváry**

**Austria- Roderich Edelstein**

**Prolouge - So The Story Begins**

"Absolutely not, America!" An angered Greenland stated. "Not in a million years!"

"Not my fault you decided to have an alliance with them." America snickered using that "Hero" tone of his.

Greenland would have skinned America limb from limb, if it wasn't for England who held her down.

"Let it go it's not worth it", England whispered staring daggers at America. Beside him, Greenland settled and huffed brushing onyx black hair out of her face.

"Would all three of you stop letting out sexual tension and get to the bottom of this meeting?" France asked putting a strand of golden blond hair behind his ear. "So far zhe topic is zhat to do if the world is about to end."

England let out a chuckle and turned his emerald gaze towards the Frenchman. "That was good times now wasn't it?" England asked earning a confused look from everyone, and a nod of understanding from France.

Japan mentally face palmed then stood up saying, "What is the point of this meeting if the end isn't near yet?" Prussia snickered a 'Kesesesese" then stood up also heading towards the door.

"Japan has a point there. The world won't end yet, but if it does zhe awesome me will laugh at zhe un- awesome you shriveling to-" A loud bang echoed the room, as Prussia's face had meet Hungary's frying pan.

"Just because you're a self- conceded asshole, that doesn't mean you're not going down straight to Hell!" Hungary yelled repeatedly smacking Prussia until he was black and blue.

"At least-a I know-a my idiot of a brother would-a soon die and I'll have at least a second of-a happiness." Romano(S. Italy) said pulling his younger brother's light brown curl, that hang from the side of his hair.

"Fratello!(1) You-a know you'll-a miss me!" Italy said hugging his brother to death.

The rest of the meeting was completely pointless as everyone had started to argue about who would die first. This annoyed the blond German as he sighed and stood up from his scarlet chair.

"Zhis isn't getting us anyvhere, I zhink zhis meeting is over..." Germany calmly said while walking out the door.

Everyone was quite except for Hungary's pan, as they watched the door shut with a soft 'thud'.

"He's right... maybe this whole cooperation meeting was pointless." Greenland stated, picking up her fluffy winter hat even though it was warm outside.

"I agree, this was all a big ploop, aru." China said earning a nod from everyone else.

The door was opened once again as the countries in the Conference Room had left, lost in their own thoughts.

"I wonder if anybody noticed I wasn't there", a meek voice muttered as his polar white bear in his arms asked once again that question, "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada!"

***chibi Hungary pops up on screen* Hetalia**

**So how was part one? Good right? Well tell me what you think in the reviews, I might even start a manga on it on DeviantArt as well. Go ahead and close this chapter Italy!**

**Nee nee PAPA WAIN mo choudai**

**Nee nee MAMA nee nee MAMA**

**Mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE mo**

**Ano aji wa wasurerarenain da**

**Maru kaite chikyuu**

**Maru kaite chikyuu**

**Maru kaite chikyuu**

**Boku Hetalia**

**Maru kaite chikyuu**

**Jitto mite chikyuu**

**Hyotto shite chikyuu**

**Boku Hetalia**

**Aa hitofude de**

**Mieru subarashii sekai**

**Nagagutsu de kanpai da**

**Hetalia!**

**Copyright Hetalia**

**Italian-**

**Fratello: Brother**


	2. Chapter 1- The Vargas Brothers Back!

**Italy: Ve~! It's-a me, Italy! The Ragazza(1) said that-a I can take-a over for-a today!**

**Romano: It's-a not fair! Feli is-a always special! *crying***

**Me: Don't worry, Roma! In this chapter you're in the spotlight! Isn't that great!**

**Romano: Don't-a call me Roma!**

**Italy: Ve~! Could-a we start-a now? I'm-a hungry!**

**Me: Fine we'll start and you could eat your pasta... T3T *feeds Italy pasta***

**Italy: VE~! *noms on pasta***

**Chapter One - The Vargas Brothers Are Back**

After the whole drama with the "Co-op" conference, the Vargas Brothers where headed back to their restaurant/home.

"This-a would've never-a happened if that maledetto(2) potato eater hadn't left!" Romano(S. Italy) angrily marched into his restaurant and slamming the door behind him.

"Fratello!(3) You-a forgot about-a me!" Italy yelled running into the door by accident before it flied open.

"Owwww~" Italy moaned in pain while rubbing his sore bump on his head.

Looking around the neatly furnished Italian restaurant a few pictures of the coliseum and Italian food, along with a velvet wallpaper covering the room. A white table cloth with a single rose in a glass vase was seen on every table, with a white chair as well.

After seeing his brother wasn't in the main room, he went into the back kitchen where he found his brother looking through some old pictures and clothing.

"Feli... Remember-a these?"

"Si! Mi ricordo...(4)" Italy replied in his native tongue.

Italy huddled next to his brother, as he picked up a dark red fedora. Romano, on the other hand was staring at an old picture of two boys. One of them had a curl on the right side of his hair, frowning. While the other boy had a curl on his left and was smiling happily and holding up a piece sign.

"I looked-a like an idiota(5)" Romano scowled tossing the picture back into the eroded cardboard box.

"You-a looked cute back-a then, no?" Italy commented happily.

"Zitto." Romano then got up and dusted himself off, then walked towards the onyx fridge and grabbed some condiments.

Laying the ingredients onto the tan countertop and turning to his brother, who was now looking at an old book the two boys had wrote together.

"Mettere quel libro e mi aiuti, idiota! (6)" Romano spat now rolling some dough until it was flat.

"Si, Fratello!"(7) Italy said cheerfully putting the book back into the box.

Italy went to work on his tomato sauce, while Romano started to make the pizza crust and get the toppings ready.

"Hey, Romano?"

"Si?" Romano asked adding the pizza sauce Italy had made onto the pizza.

"You-a think that-a we could-a at least try-a that thing-a again?" Italy asked setting the oven to a certain temperature as Romano paused what he was doing.

"Maybe-a one last-a time..." Romano replied setting the pizza into the oven.

Italy smiled and grabbed the book from the box once more before going to set the table.

***chibi Romano and Italy come on the screen* Hetalia~!**

Some time later, Romano cam back with the pizza and laid it down onto the table.

"So, let's-a get down to-a business." Romano said laying back in his chair while grabbing a slice of the pepperoni pizza.

Italy nodded and flipped through the ragged pages of the book, before stopping and pointing at a certain paragraph.

"We-a still have-a list of-a guys to prank!" Italy squealed delighted, while flinging the book across the table and grabbing a slice of pizza as well.

After gulping down two more slices of pizza, Romano scanned the guys side of the page then the girls.

"Hungary, Belarus, and Greenland..." Romano said as his face turned pale. "They'd-a kill us if we-a even try-a to flirt with-a them."

Italy shrugged, "Non preoccuparti, fratello!(8)We-a can do it!" Italy replied stuffing another slice of pizza into his mouth.

Romano thought about it, then a smirk came across his face as he motioned his brother to follow him upstairs where their room was. Italy cocked his questionably, then took one last slice of pizza before running after his brother.

"400 euros, seems enough to-a buy some clothes, right?" Romano asked handing his brother the money.

Italy smiled and ate the rest of his pizza then flipped open the book until he pulled out an old picture of them.

"Fratello, you-a think the-a world is-a ready for the Vargas brothers?"

"Of-a course it is! After all, we-a did always cooperate for-a once." Romano replied, actually smiling.

"You're-a starting to-a grow soft, Romano!" Italy said hugging his brother.

"Z-zitto!"(9)

**Italy: Ve~! It-a really is-a true that-a Romano is-a growing softy, yes?**

**Romano: Chigi~!**

**Me: You two are just adorable!**

**Romano: Zitto! Zitto! Zitto! **

**Me: Anger issues... Anyways, ****Romano's turn to end! **

**Romamo: Finally!**

**Migite ni wa oriibu!**

**Hidarite ni wa tomato~!**

**Tomato-****mato**-**mato, ****tomato-mato PAREDO!  
Miwaku no sekai e, "tsuitekurunayo kono yaro~!"  
Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuu go  
Kira kira nagagutsu ga "yogorerudaro kono yaro~!"**

**VERDE BIANCO ROSSO de TRICOLORE  
Sono kinniku hagashite yaru  
He-ta-li-a**

**Italian:**

**1. Girl**

**2. damn**

**3. Brother**

**4. I remember...**

**6. Put that book down and help me, you idiot**

**7. Yes, brother!**

**8. Do now worry, ****brother**

**9. Shut up! **

**euros- money used in Europe**


End file.
